Dard e Dil Ki Guzarish
by mithi
Summary: Heya,its my new interest to write OS..its 3rd OS of week...Set after 2 jan 2016 episode...totally illogical,bit funny,emotional n Romantic...My first ever Dareya OS...DAREYA Read n Review


**Hello everyone...back with new OS...this tym with my favourite couple DAREYA...OS set after 2 Jan episode ANOKHA QATIL... Hope you guys like it...**

 **Read n Review**

 **...**

After catching criminal all moved back to home...Abhijeet went to drop Dareya...Abhijeet at driving seat n Daya sat at passenger seat...Shreya at back seat...Daya is not able to drive as he badly effected by Honey bees bites...A silence prevailed in car... Shreya seems angry which isn't unnoticed by duo...

Abhijeet decided to break silence:arrey Shreya kya baat ha itni shanti kyun ho

Vo kya ha na sir kucch logo ko mhaan bnne ka shonk chda ha,ajeebo greeb bhaduri dikhate aise smjhte hai Vo super hero unko toh kucch ho hi nhi skta chahe Jo ho jaye...aur fir unke krmo ki sza hmein milti ha,She burst out in anger while seeing Daya with corner of eye

Kyun kya kiya Kisi ne,Abhijeet asked winking at Daya

Puchhiye mt sir,She said sadly

Daya kya kiya tune,Abhijeet asked innocently

Ab Maine kya kiya,Daya asked confusedly

Hospital khud nhi gye,Madhu mkhiyo k beech khud bhaduri dikhne lge aur Abhijeet sir mujhe dant diya,She mumbled while glaring Daya...

Daya made innocent face while Abhijeet tried hard to hide his laughter...

Shreya sighed in disappointment as "inka kucch nhi ho skta"...

Suddenly Abhijeet applied brake...Dareya looked at each other sadly...

Yeh lo Daya tumhara ghr a gya,sorry but main nhi ruk skta kucch urgency ha,Abhijeet said while helping Daya to got down from car

Main ruk jau yahan Daya sir k Sath,Shreya asked with a hope

Tum,Daya asked while looking her shockedly

Kyun main nhi ruk skti yahan,Shreya asked bit angrily n hurted

Arrey Shreya ruko na tumse better iska khyaal kon rkh skta ha..so done aaj tum hi ruko iske sath aur smbhalo iske nkhre,He said with smirking

Daya gave him a look...

Thank you sir,main Daya sir ka ache se khyal rkhungi,Shreya said while grabbing Daya,s hand n rounded his hand at her shoulder...

Good night..have fun,Abhijeet waving hand

Daya giving look"sudhr ja"

Abhijeet start car n left...

Dareya entered inside n Shreya took him to room n made him sit on bed..

Main aapke kpde nikal deti hu aap fresh ho Jana..tb tk main kucch bna lungi,Shreya said while opening his wardrobe

Daya abt to opened mouth but she continues

Main Abhijeet sir nhi hu Jo aapke nkhre uthayenge jine aap emotionally blackmail krenge aur Vo pighl jayenge,chup chap jayiye fresh ho jayiye vrna mujhe zbrdsti bhi krni ati ha,Shreya said bit angrily

Zbrdsti,he asked instantly

Haan,Shreya replied

Daya nodded like good boy n thinking

Shreya ko Hua kya ha...aise toh kbhi baat nhi ki...Sgaai k baad toh itne haq se dur kaam k siwaye koi bhi baat nhi krti aur aaj

Ab kya soch rhe ha aap,Shreya asked while putting hands on her waist

Ja rha hu but yeh shirt ka button atak gya,Daya replied

Shreya went near him n help him to unbuttoning shirt whereas Daya saw her in shock...Both are really close...Their heart beats growing faster n faster...Daya closed her eyes as her hands touch him while removing shirt...He still standing like staute with closed eyes

Ho gya,Shreya said with trembling voice...

Daya nodded abt to enter washroom but stopped

Vo tum bhi change kr lo agr Kucch tumhe fit ata ha toh,Daya said n entered inside

Shreya again approach to wardrobe n start searching something n her eyes fell on gift...she picked packet n a card with it...she start reading

 **Shreya**

 **I know I am late...I tried to ignore but can't but now I wanna tell that you are mine only mine... Sorry for making you wait so long... I LOVE YOU SHREYA**

 **Yours n only Yours** **  
** **DAYA**

 **August 2014**

Card n packet fell from her hand...tears rolling down her cheeks...

August 2014 meri sgaai se pehle...Sir toh kyu ni diya aap mujhe yeh...ohh us wqt main Sid ko haan bol di thi isiliye...but ab

She picked packet n card n went out of room...

Daya came out of washroom n threw himself on bed...

After sometimes Shreya came with food plate ...n sat on stool

Yeh lijiye sir soup pijiye,she said while extending food plate...

Daya took soup n start having...

Tumne change nhi kiya abhi tk,Daya asked while glancing over her

Baad mein kr lungi,she said while looking other side

Ek baat pucchu,she asked with lots of difficulty

Haan Shreya puccho,Daya said with smile

Aap ko mera yahan rukna acha nhi lga kya,She asked while looking straight into his eyes

Nhi mera mtlb tum raat ko yahan achha nhi lgta...log kya sochenge,He said while concentrating soup

Ohh toh aapko logo ki parwah ha,Shreya said sadly

Tumhe ab Jana chahiye Shreya kafi late ho gya,Daya said

Kyun main yahan nhi ruk skti,Shreya asked looking straight in his eyes

Mujhe koi prblm nhi ha,but agr Sidharth ko pta chla toh Vo naraz ho jayega...ho skta ha tum dono k rishtey pe koi asr pde,He said worriedly

Toh aapko fikr ha knhi meri aur Sidharth ki sgaai na tut jaye,She asked while showing him her left hand

Tumhari ring kahan ha,Daya asked shockedly while grabbing her ring finger

Utar di,Shreya sighed

Pr kyun,Daya asked confusedly

Jb sgaai hi tut gyi toh ring pehn ke kya krungi,Shreya said with no expressions

Kya,He exclaimed in shock

Haan sir,acha ha na uski schai shadi se pehle hi samne a gyi vrna pta nhi kya hota,Shreya replied

Kaisa sch Shreya,he asked while holding her shoulders

Us din main ek dost se milne Hotel gyi thi aur glti se Kisi aur room mein chli gyi aur vahan Jo dekha bs,She paused as her voice stuck in throat

Daya wrapped arm around his shoulder..her eyes had tears she moved n stood in window n staring outside

Kya dekha tumne Shreya,He asked while standing beside her

Vo Daya sir Vo Sid Kisi ldki k sath chi bolte huye bhi shrm a rhi ha...mera hone wala pati meri ankhon k samne Kisi aur ko apna bnane Mein lga tha,she replied n lost in that moment

…

 **Shreya walking in corridor n opened door of a room...she was shocked to see Sidharth with other girl in such condition which she can't bear…both were in bed in such shameful position that shje fell on ground with thud…Sid came out of bed to heard noise…n shocked to see Shreya there**

 **Shreya tum yahan,He asked while wiping his sweat..**

 **Kyun nhi ana chahiye tha,She asked in anger**

 **Na ati toh acha tha,vaise a gyi ho toh aur bhi acha hai ayo na,He said shameless n wicked smile**

 **What do you mean,Shreya asked confusedly**

 **Sidharth signaled something to girl n she left the room….**

 **Sidharth moving toward Shreya n she taking steps back….**

 **Kya kr rhe ho tum,She asked angrily**

 **Jo uske sath kr rha tha vhi ab tumhare sath krunga fir joy eh tumhari zubaan chbd chbd chlti ha na bnd ho jayegi,He said evilly while moving hand on her arm…**

 **Shreya slapped him hard n shouts**

 **What rubbish**

 **Shreya itne nkhre kyun kr rhi ho hmari toh shadi bhi fix ho gyi ha,He said while rounded her waist with his arms**

 **Shreya struglgling to escape herself**

 **Chhodo sidharth**

 **Lo chhod diya main toh bhul hi gya than a yeh haq toh tum kbka Daya ko de chuki Wah Sidharth tumhari hone wali biwi toh pehle se hi apni suhaagraat mna chuki ha vo bhi tere sath nhi kisi aur k sath oops main toh bbhul gya tha apne pyare Daya sir k sath,Sidharth said while gripping her wrist tight**

 **Shreya had tears..**

 **Kya hua shreya maine glt kaha vaise ehsan mano mera jo sch jante hue bhi shadi kr rha hu tujhse,He said while pinning her to wall**

 **He about to touched her neck with his lips…she pushed him hard…n slapped him**

 **Yeh kya kiya…tumhe pta ha na agr maine sgaai tod di toh knhi kin hi rhogi tum smjhi,Sidharth shouts**

 **Tum kya rishta todoge main aaj khud hi ab khtm kr dungi,She removed ring n threw on his face n ran from there….**

…..

She back to reality….She had tears n crying badly…..

Shreya,Daya said softly while pressing her shoulder..

She hugged him instantly n crying like hell…n he is consoling her while patting her head…

She composed herself n parted from hug…

M sorry sir,She said while looking outside

Daya just moved to his bed n sat n start thinking

Yhi shi mauka ha Daya…bol de apne dil ki baat…Bht der kr chukka isse pehle k koi aur beech mein aye bolde use

Shreya moved out of room…

Yeh kahan gyi,he asked himself

He about to moved outside…Stopped to see her entering…

Arrey kahan gyi thi,He asked

Sir aapko kucch lautana tha…shayad sch mein bht der ho gyi ha,She said while extending that packet n card toward him…

Yeh,Daya said surprisedly

Vo wardrobe se,she stopped n turned her face

Chlti hu sir,She about to move

Rukogi nhi,She asked with a hope while grabbing her wrist

Sir vo main,She nervously

He came front of her n held her hand

 **Glti tumhari nhi meri ha..der tumne nhi maine ki bs Shreya ab aur nhi..aaj bs yeh bolna chahta hu jb sidharth tumhari life mein aya ek baar toh mn kiya k bs khtm krdu khud ko,jeene ki vjh hi nhi diklh rhi thi….Shreya plz mujhe chhod k mt jao manta hu gusail hu akdu hu but jaisa bhi hu I LOVE YOU**

Shreya frozed at spot…three magical words which she want to listen from him he said he confess today…he has been take long time but today he confessed…She was on cloud nine…Some tears fell from her eyes but its of happiness….She hugged him tight

Nhi krti main aapse pyar smjhe,She exclaimed

But main toh krta hu na,He smiled n hugged her tight…

Aap bht bure ho teen words bolne k liye itna tym liya haaan,Shreya said while hitting his chest

Acha yeh dress toh pehn k dikhao,he said while holding her hands

She picked up dress n pushed him out of room….

She changed into that dress n open the door….

He entered n saw her with wide eyes…

She is looking perfect in pink netted saree…He came n hugged her from behind…

Bht pyari lg rhi ho tum…kash yeh saree pehle de pata….

Ab purani baatein bhul jayiye na Daya,Shreya said turning in hug

Daya kya baat ha Daya sir se sidha Daya,Daya asked smilingly

Haan ab aapko sir thoda bolungi vrna sb khenge k kaisa khdus boy friend ha iska bechari se sir bulwata ha,She said weith naughty wink

Khdus ki bchi abhi btata hu tumhe,Daya said in fake anger

Shreya start running n he start following her….n after run chase of few minutes he caught her

Haan ab btao main khdus hu,Daya asked

Nhi daya main toh mzaak kr rhi thi,She said while holding breathes

Mzaak ab mzaak ki sza milegi,He said naughtly while moving hand in her hairs

Daya aap kya,She said nervously

But he stopped her by placing his finger on her lips

Ek shbd nhi shreya…just feel the moment

She kept mum n closed eyes…He kissed her forehead then cheeks….gradually he moved to her lips but she put hand on his mouth

No Daya abhi nhi..

Shreya plz ab mt roko,Daya said

She blushed…both were moving closer n she let his soft lips tangle with hers..both were kissing…their kiss turned wild n passionate…they kissed kissed n kissed….Their tounges were fighting for rule…tangling n dominating each other…both were desparate n don't wanna apart but due to lack of oxygen they separated….n shreya downed her gaze when saw his gaze fixing on her

Shreya,Daya broke silence

Hmmm,She replied still not looking at him

I think ab sona chahiye,Daya said

Jee,She replied nervously

Don't worry tum yahan so jao aur main guest room mein so jata hoo,He said while smiling

Shreya kissed his cheek

Mujhe bhrosa ha aap pr,aap chahe toh yahan so skte ha

Daya nodded n both laid on bed

Shreya placed head on his shoulder

Aap mummy papa se kb baat kroge

Kl hi krunga,He replied shyly

Sch,She exclained excitedly

He wrapping arm around her waist

Much shreya…ab aur dur nhi reh skta..kl hi baat krunga aur ek mhine k andr shadi aur fir ek saal mein bche

Bche,She blushed

Haan,Daya said Naugtily

Dhtt Daya aap bhi,Shreya said while hiding face in his chest

He smiled wrapping arms around her….

I LOVE YOU Shreya

N both slept in waiting for new morning of their togetherness…..

… **.**

 **A/N:ab jutte chappal mt marna…silly sa idea aya aur likh diya…hope its not boaring….**

 **Waiting for ur precious feedback**

 **Loads of love**

 **MITHI….**


End file.
